Campaign:Trystan Valentine
Episode Four Tryst is funny and charming, but not in the way he intends. Official Biography Tryst spent much of his youth trying to be a cool guy. He got involved with pirates and scum he deemed swank, and learned a bunch of standard thief stuff. Had the Mynock crew never met, he’d likely have never amounted to much more than a street tough. These days, he’s incredibly invested in the crew’s success, and works constantly to sharpen his skills to those ends. As compared to when we first met him, he’s a very skilled pilot, marksman, and diplomat as well as a Class A pickpocket, gambler, and fast talker. The most noteworthy difference really is that he’s no longer trying to be cool; he’s trying to keep his team alive. Now that he’s given up on being cool, he actually is sort of cool. He’s also becoming the leader in a group of followers. Had a better leader been present earlier, he never would have stepped up, but now he’s the one figuring out next steps and drafting plans. Tryst may or may not be able to read. Those able to penetrate his smog of bluffing and gaslighting only meet a layer of blank denial. Campaign:Bit - Tryst Can't Read Tryst's first ship was the Antoinette Rose named after his mother. Tryst owns a scout blaster with a scope named "Elaine."Camapaign:Episode Thirty Seven Physical Appearance *In episode Prologue One Tryst is described as handsome, manly and rugged with the promise of a mustache and rocking a goatee and ‘70s blown-back feathered-out hair. "It never goes out of style." Five years later in episode Prologue Four, Tryst has hairs of white showing in the goatee that he now has, described as "icing on the cake."Prologue Four He still has the '70s waft hair.Prologue Six *His crew mates describe his legs as very hairy, but "it's blonde hair." Prologue Six It is later stated that Tryst has completely bare legs. *Tryst may have a tattoo on his lower back that says, "I always keep it personal."Episode Fifteen There are frequent references to many tattoos that Tryst may or may not have. Family Parents: His father (who owned a blaster): First name unknown. His father is dead. Episode Sixty And his mother: Antoinette Rose Valentine. Older sisters (in birth order): * Rendezvous "Vous-Vous" Valentine * Liaison "Fling" Valentine * Dalliance Christmas Valentine In Episode Thirty Eight, the "classic Valentine goodbye" is described as "no words, eye contact, and a curt nod." Early Home Life Tryst claims he was born at night and "it was a cool story."Campaign:Episode Thirty Eight Trystan's family were slaves . Trystan's parents and his three sisters and he all shared a modest two-bedroom home on Tatooine. Trystan did not have his own room; he slept on a futon and kept a secret box underneath it filled with what were valuables to his child's eye. Whenever he tried to grow his hair, his sisters would wait until he slept before shaving off his hair. They also could all beat the crap out of him. They locked their room so that he couldn't touch their stuff. All of Trystan's friends were in love with his three beautiful sisters. At least one of his sisters owned a pink floral kimono, which Jacinto Reth found and wore.Flashback Episode Three Tryst's mother, Antoinette Rose, worked at the cantina, helped sometimes by Dalliance. Ringtone Tryst's ringtone for texts is,'' T-T-T-Trystan, Trystan Valentine'', to the tune of Elton John's Bennie and the Jets.Prologue Six List of Kimonos Lyn: You have, like, seven kimonos. Tryst: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Those are all very specific instance kimonos. *Aava's Kimono Prologue Five *Floral Kimono *Leather 'festival' kimono (originally skorts, there is a large Chinese dragon on the back, and flames coming out from the bottom.) Episode Seventeen *Formal dinner kimono (x4) *Sneaking kimono (black with pink flowers) *Danger kimono (Leenik's name for it; it is possibly the sneaking kimono.) *A sleeping kimono, which is something Tryst himself would never put on willingly, but still appears to own. Other Notable Clothing * A high-end Cad Bane costume complete with duster, wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses Prologue Four * A backup floral smuggler's vest Episode One * A collection of flashy belt buckles ::Tryst: If you don’t want to get burned, don’t play with fire. ::Bacta: I would feel a lot more comfortable right now if I didn’t know you were wearing a belt buckle that says 'fire'. ::Tryst: This was the least shiny belt I had. I thought I would put on my stealth belt today. I did not take my big gold belt buckle that says 'Stealth' on it. That is my most flashy belt buckle; I left it behind.Episode Seven * A maid outfit. ::Tryst: I do NOT clean, by the way.Episode Twelve * One pair of adventure pants. * From Car'das ship: a smuggler vest and shirt, Jorj's formal black "stepping out" duster, Jorj's black cowboy hat.Episode Thirteen Hobbies *Flower arranging *Musical instruments: acoustic guitar, ukelele Episode Ten, piano Quotable Quotes and Conversational Gambits References Pictures of Tryst Tryst-valentine.jpg MoodyCrewbyLachlanCartland.png MynockCrewCaseyBraam.jpg MinimalistCrewMeltdowns.jpg CrewEblocky.jpg HollidayCrewMeglish.png ScobyCrew4.png ScoobyCrewCompleteThemadlobotanist.png CrewLledra-fanstuffs.png CampaignCrew.jpg RevengeoftheTrystMetibobo.png BactaTryst.jpg Tryst marian-churchland.jpg LeenikSlapBekaH.png GeelentineBekaH.png ConcertMemories.jpg TrystCardDianaBrooks.jpg